Our Lives After
by anubisd101
Summary: Sequel to: The Legend Of The Kate Family. Story 2/3. Third Genre: Drama.
1. Elizabeth

**I GOT BOARD, SO I MADE A SEQUAL TO 'THE LEGEND OF THE KATE FAMILY'. IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE LEGEND OF THE KATE FAMILY FIRST, YOU NEED TO GO DO THAT. AND ALSO CHECK OUT 'Demons' BY: LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy. THAT STORY IS WHERE ALL OF THIS CAME FROM.**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

It's been two years sense I've ran. I'm 16 now. The personality thing that I chose, didn't work out for me. I never found anyone to talk to. I was scared. I was scarred. My family scarred me of ever wanting to talk to someone. I was afraid that everyone I saw was going to hurt me. I know that not everyone was like that, but I'm still scared.

So, because I didn't get to use the 'nice to everyone' personality, I'm different. About a year ago, I jot a job at a shop called JCPenny. It paid a lot of money. I saved it all up. By the time I quit, I had enough money to buy a tent, new cloths, and something to protect myself with: a knife. I know it sounds weird to you, but if you go threw the life that I did, you would understand.

I still have some cuts from back home, and some that I've made myself. I have tried to hurt myself, but every time I do, I see my mom, Anthony, and Aliece in front of me. But I do cut myself sometimes. You would think that I cry, and make faces when I do, but not me. After 13 years of being hurt, cut, scraped, scratched, everything, I've gotten used to it.

I keep the knife always close to me. I bought a necklace, took off the charm, and put the chain threw the whole that was at the bottom of the knife. I keep it around my neck. The top I'm wearing is a white tank top, with the picture of a black skull on it. Jean shorts, white sneakers, silver charm bracelet, skull earrings, and arm stockings: one orange and white striped that ends before the arm calf and wraps around the thumb, and one that's black leather glove that shows my finger tips, and end at my wrist. And I always put my hair in a pony tail.

I was the bad girl. But not of the town. I couldn't let anyone know I'm alive. It's been two years, and people have already come up with something called "The Legend Of The Kate Family". That's why I had to quit my job. Me, Aliece, and Anthony were the most want people in the world, because we've suffered child abuse from a demon sent by the devil.

The legend is about a father who turns into a demon, and hurts his family. Not kill them, but hurt them. The mother kills herself one day. Then the doors open. What happens to the kids: unknown. Most people believe that the s father killed them, so they couldn't leave. But some believe that the kids ran. And made it out. And very few believe that the kids got out, but died in the real world, but not from the father.

I know what happened. We all made it out, alive, and still were. There wasn't a single soal in the world I trusted, besides Anthony's, Aliece's, and my mom's. She might be dead, but her spirit is still in the house. Speaking of the house, scientist, and police officers have gotten in, but never came back out.

For me, anyone who got in my way, well, I had three different options if someone stopped me, or tried to talk to me in the woods. 1. Ignore. Pretend their not there, and just keep walking. That one almost never works. 2. Hide. This one worked every once in a full moon. I usually hide in trees. 3. (If none of that works) Threaten. If I threaten them, they get scared and leave. Except for a hand full of people that stayed, and tried to help me. Those people I had kept my threat to. I stab them with my knife. Somewhere. My threat was always "Get out of here, never tell anyone about this, or you're gonna be seriously hurt!" And if I had to make that threat come true, I kept it. Then the threat was "Stay out of these woods, never come back, and never tell anyone about this.". It was really intense. And I usually pin the to a tree, and get right in their face when I do it.

I always was in the woods, the woods was my home. I lived deep in the woods. Walked threw it everyday, slept in my tent every night. I always couldn't help but smile when I walked down the path that was clear of trees. Every night I stopped at a place to put up my tent, and every day I woke up, I would go to the nearest tree, and scratch something into it. It was a face that expressed my emotions. Because I loved the woods so much, it was usually a heart.

My life is so much better now.

* * *

**I HAVE DECIDED THAT THIS IS GONNA BE A THREE WAY STORY. 1. THE LEGEND OF THE KATE FAMILY, 2. THIS STORY, 3. AND THE LAST. THIS STORY WILL HAVE THREE CHAPTERS, ALONG WITH THE THIRD. ONE IN ELIZABETH'S POV, ONE IN ANTHONY'S POV, AND ONE IN ALIECE'S POV. REVIEW!**


	2. Aliece

**HELLO! I UPDATED THIS ONE BECAUSE THERE ARE NO REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! COME ON GUYS, LETS GET SOME REVIEWS! =D**

* * *

Aliece's POV

It's been two years sense I've ran. I'm now 17. I was adopted by an old woman. I didn't tell her about my family, she thinks my birth name is Nina Martin. I told the police that I was an only child, my parents died when I was four, and they never came home. Bye the time I was four, I could make simple stuff to eat, like cereal, soup, and waffles/pancakes. Because they couldn't find my file under anything sense Nina Martin doesn't exist.

I live in America now. This lady said that I could call her gran. I surprisingly trust her after all that I've been through. She does everything for me, and I go to school, and made a lot of friends. It's funny, when I was little, I never thought I would end up here...in a normal family.

My 'gran' told me that her daughter, and her husband were in a car crash, and died. It was sad, I knew what it felt like to lose the people you loved. I lost my dad to a demon, but that's not normal! Apparently her daughter was the last family member she had. I guess you could say that we helped each other. I gave her happiness, and she gave me comfort. When I left, I never thought I could trust again. But here I am, trusting this lady with my life! I know you must think I'm stupid, but what choice do I have?!

I was not the tough girl in the family, Elizabeth was. She was the only one that stood up to dad. She was the only one that would be the nerves one, but still try to protect everyone. She was as tough as nails. But dad could break nails, so he broke her...in more ways then one.

But I shouldn't be worrying about the past, I should be focusing on the present. I have great friends, a great home, I couldn't ask for anything more!

My life is so much better now.

* * *

**YES, I KNOW IT WASN'T THAT LONG, BUT ELIZABETH/WILLOW HAD A LOT MORE TO SAY! SHE WAS THE ONE ON THE RUN. SHE EXPLAINED "THE LEGEND OF THE KATE FAMILY". AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING, THE SCHOOL ALIECE/NINA WAS TALKING ABOUT, IS NOT ANUBIS...NOT YET, ANYWAY. (DEVIOUS SMILE!)**


	3. Anthony

**HELLO! THIS UPDATE IS FOR neddie4everburkely! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Anthony's POV

It's been two years sense I've ran from home. Life is so boring, but way safer now! I was adopted by a middle aged woman named Lizzy. I hate that name. Only because it reminds me of Elizabeth. And she acts like mom: over protective. It was good on mom, but I don't like it on this lady.

I met her husband for about 2 weeks, until he had to go to his job in England as a principle. His name was Eric. He said that I should call him dad, but I would never, saying the word dad would just give me a blast from the past, and I don't want one. I flinch every time I here someone call my mom, too.

I live a miserable life in America. New York, to be exact. I swear I want to run again, but any life is better then the one I had. I was offered to go with Eric to England, to attend the boarding school he principled, but I would never go back to England! The place is my death just waiting there for me.

I really wish that something would happen! Because I was adopted from the streets, my 'mom' wouldn't let me go to school for the first year, and I vain ally convinced her to let me be normal, and forget the past. No, I did not tell her about my 'past', I just claimed that I was in an abusive family, before. Now, I've gone through three schools in one year. And it is awesome! I'm considered in school "The Bad Boy".

It's a pretty cool title, though I do not like the fact that my 'mom' said the reason that I'm like this is because of psychological problems, or in easier terms: has deep meaning. Or as she tries to get into: The Past. I hate it when she tries to get me to spill! I never will. If anyone found out that I'm Anthony Kate, I'd be in a science lab, having experiments done on me, and have a billion questions to answer! I'm not ready for that!

So, I guess I ain't got much going on, but it is better here then it was back home. There's food, water, no demons. Yep, life is sweet!

My life is so much better now.

* * *

**DONE! YEP, THIS STORY IS DONE! AND SORRY ABOUT THIS SUCKY CHAPTER! :P OH WELL! :P I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU GUYS ON THE NEXT AND FINAL STORY! AND I HAVE A GOOD IDEA FOR IT! :D CAN'T WAIT! =D**


End file.
